Olympic Seasons
by Isabel Night
Summary: Talpathe 1996 Olympic Gamesheirs to the Seasonal Armors1 Warlord in lovethis story. DISCONTINUED
1. The New Seasons, Character Guide

Character Profiles:  
  
Amy  
1. Full Name-Amy Sonata  
2. Place of Birth-Miami, Florida  
3. Age-17 Years Old  
4. Hair Color-Light Brown  
5. Eye Color-Silver  
6. Sport-Judo  
7. Virtue-Loyalty  
8. Armor-Next to claim the Armor of Cruelty  
  
David  
1. Full Name-David Anderson  
2. Place of Birth-San Francisco, California  
3. Age-19 Years Old  
4. Hair Color-Dirty Blond  
5. Eye Color-Blue-Gray  
6. Sport-Gymnastics  
7. Virtue-Serenity  
8. Armor-Next to claim the Armor of Illusion  
  
Cassie  
1. Full Name-Cassie Legis  
2. Place of Birth-Washington D.C.  
3. Age-18 Years Old  
4. Hair Color-Blond  
5. Eye Color-Green  
6. Sport-Fencing  
7. Virtue-Obedience  
8. Armor-Next to claim the Armor of Corruption  
  
Sara  
1. Full Name-Sara Evans  
2. Place of Birth-Baltamore, Maryland  
3. Age-17 Years Old  
4. Hair Color-Dark Brown  
5. Eye Color-Brown  
6. Sport-Fencing  
7. Virtue-Piety  
8. Armor-Next to claim the Armor of Venom 


	2. Prolouge

Olympic Seasons  
Isabel Night  
  
Prologue  
  
Seventeen-year-old Amy Sonata made her way off the airplane and into Hartsfield International Airport. She was with her Judo group, and hoped to win the gold medal for the United States.  
  
On a plane flying out of California, nineteen-year-old David Anderson looked out the window. He hoped to bring the United States some prestige in the gymnastics community by winning a gold medal.  
  
At the terminal in BWI Airport, two Fencers, Cassie Legis and Sara Evans, were waiting with their group to board the airplane to Atlanta. The two girls were practically sisters, and preferred to work together as a team. Sara was seventeen years old, while Cassie was eighteen years old. Both fencers hoped to bring home gold medals for themselves and the United States. They also wanted to prove that Fencing wasn't just for the French.  
  
In a castle in a different realm, a floating head was instructing four men on what their objective would be. On the screen in the throne room, the head showed the four men various Olympiads waiting to get to Centennial Park. After the four bowed and left, the head laughed silently, knowing that all would fall into place. It would only be a matter of time until it did.   
  
NOTES:  
1. Hartsfield International Airport is located in Atlanta, Georgia. 


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"So, this is Centennial Park," Amy mused as she entered the 'commons' area of the Olympic premises. The area was already filled with vendors, athletes, and tourists who were waiting for the Olympic games to start. Amy had just finished checking-in at the Olympic Village and was ready to mingle with the crowd before the Opening Ceremonies started. 'Try not throw anyone to the ground with your Judo moves,' she scolded herself. 'That will be for the competition in three days.'  
Amy wandered around, not paying attention to where she was going, until she bumped into someone else. "Sorry," a boy with blue-gray eyes apologized, "I wasn't paying attention."   
"I wasn't looking either," Amy smiled.   
"I'd better be going," the boy said, looking at his watch. "I haven't finished unpacking."   
"Do you want help?" Amy asked.   
"Sure," he smiled.  
'Amy!' She scolded herself, 'You want to help a boy you've only known for a few minutes.' Then she thought, 'If he tries anything, he'll get hurt. Besides, I feel a strange connection to him.'   
"By the way," the boy said, "I never got your name."   
"Amy," Amy blushed.   
"I'm David; pleased to meet you, Amy."   
With that, the two began to walk towards the Olympic Village.   
  
"Cassie," Sara said, running after her best friend, "wait up. I know you're excited, but if we don't go at a steady pace to the Olympic Village we could get lost."   
"Still logical as ever, Sara," Cassie laughed. "I want to finish unpacking so we can explore Centennial Park."   
After the two girls finished unpacking, Sara and Cassie walked around the commons area for a while. While they were walking, they ran into a boy with dirty blond hair and a girl with brown hair and silver eyes. "Hi," Cassie said, "what country are you two from?"  
"America," the both of them said at the same time.   
"Cool," she replied. "I'm Cassie, this is Sara."   
"Hi," Sara said, shaking their hands.  
"Nice to meet the both of you," the silver-eyed girl said. "I'm Amy, and this is David."   
"Pleased to meet you," David smiled.   
All of a sudden, Amy began to rub her forehead, David started shaking his head, Cassie clutched her forehead, and Sara started breathing hard. Then, without warning, the four Olympiads looked at each other's eyes.   
"Loyalty," Amy said as her eyes flashed yellow.   
"Obedience," Cassie said as her eyes flashed red.   
"Piety," Sara said as her eyes flashed green.   
"Serenity," David said as his eyes flashed a maroon color.   
Suddenly, the four athletes heard screaming coming from around them. They slowly came back into awareness only to discover what looked like soldiers in armor. They carried weapons and were trying to herd people to what looked like a castle gate. "We've got to help them!" Amy yelled.   
"How?" Cassie asked.   
"With these weapons, I guess," David said.   
Everyone looked at the ground. Cassie had a very large sword that looked like a curved Cavalry Saber at her feet, Sara had a smaller curved sword, David had two scythes at his feet, and Amy had a weapon that looked like a sickle with a weighted end connected by a chain.   
"A No-Datchi, a Katana, two scythes, and a Kusari-gama," Sara blinked, "What's going on?"   
"No time to analyze the weapons," Amy said, picking up the Kusari-gama, "we've got to help those people."   
  
On roof of an office building in Centennial Park, two feet away from the action, four armored warriors looked on. They were interested in the four atheletes who dared to chalenge their soldiers. 


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Amy saw a group of soldiers trying to push people through a large gate. "Hold it right there," she yelled.   
As the soldiers looked at her, they started to race toward her. "Everyone," Amy yelled to the now-unguarded people, "get out of here."   
As the people were leaving, a soldier swiped at Amy with his sword. Amy countered the soldier's attack, despite the fact that she had no idea how to use the weapon she was given. After a few more rounds of blocking attacks, Amy went on the offensive. With great ease, she sliced through a group of soldiers with her weapon only to find it out that these "soldiers" were nothing more than a spirit inside an empty armor.   
With the last batch destroyed, a new batch arrived. "Is there no end to this?" Amy muttered in anger as she slammed the weighted end of her weapon into the ground and yelled, "Quake With Fear!"   
The weighted end kept decending into the ground until it hit bedrock. Then, as if by magic, chains sprang up from the ground and entangled the soldiers. With the soldiers chained up, Amy sliced through them.   
After she had finished off the soldiers, Amy heard the sound of someone laughing. She spun around to see a man in a suit of armor that looked like a mythical Japanese ogre. Whoever this person was, he or she also held a Kusari-gama in their hands. "Very good," the Ogre-Armored warrior laughed. "I didn't think I would find the heir to my armor at the Olympics."   
"Who the heck are you?" Amy said. "Don't you know Halloween is over?"   
"You will come with me," the man said.   
"I don't think so," Amy sneered.   
"I think so," the warrior laughed.  
"So who on God's Green Earth are you?" Amy asked again.   
"I am Anubis, Warlord of Cruelty, and leader of the four Dark Warlords who serve the emperor Talpa. And you, girl, are to come with me," he said.   
"Well, Anubis," Amy said, "I think it's time we check you into the mental hospital."   
"Come with me," Anubis demanded.   
"No." Amy replied.   
"Then I will take you by force," Anubis growled, but as he stepped forward, an arrow hit the ground between the Warriors of Spring.   
"Drop the weapon and slowly back away from the girl," a male voice said. Amy turned to see a blue-armored archer in the trees with his bow drawn.   
"You heard him," a red-armored warrior said as he appeared from the bushes and withdrew two katanas, "back away from her."   
"Well, if it isn't Ryo of the Wildfire and Rowen of the Strata," Anubis hissed, "I'd say I was happy to see you, but I have a job to do."   
"Well, then, I guess we've just come to make the job a little more complicated," the red-armored warrior said.   
But before the Warlord of Cruelty could make his first move, a telepathic voice rang through Anubis' head. 'Return to me, Anubis,' Talpa's voice said in Anubis' mind.  
'Yes, Master,' Anubis mentally replied. "We will finish this later," the angry Warlord promised as he teleported away.   
Amy looked at the two armored warriors and said, "Could you two please tell me what's going on?"   
  
David was cutting through soldiers like a can opener cuts through a can, despite the fact that he had never used scythes before, 'I don't think I've ever handled any other weapon except a gun before,' David thought. But that wasn't important right now; his first priority was to save those people from the soldiers.   
After he took the first group of soldiers out, another group took their place. 'Is there no end to this endless cycle of tin cans?' David thought. Finally, David had enough. He did a graceful back flip without using his hands and launched himself into the air. With his virtue glowing on his forehead, he yelled three words that made no sense to him, "Web of Deception!"   
Sticky threads came from the scythes and entangled the soldiers. After finishing them off, David heard the sound of someone laughing. David turned around to see a person in a maroon-colored armor that looked like a spider, hanging upside-down by a thread of webbing. "Strong," the person smiled, "you are very strong, but you'll need to train yourself and your powers better."   
"What is all this psychobabble about, and who the hell are you?" David asked, raising his scythes defensively.   
"I am Dais, Warlord of Illusion, and you, boy, are to come with me."   
"Doc!" David yelled sarcastically, "we've got another drug addict on LSD!"   
"You will accompany me now!" Dais growled.   
"Not if I have anything to say about it," another voice said.   
David jerked his head towards the left to see another armored warrior. The young man was wearing an orange colored armor, and seemed to be carrying a three-jointed weapon. "Move away from him," the orange warrior stated, pointing his weapon at Dais.   
"Well, if it isn't Kento of Hardrock," Dais sneered. "Now I can kill you and bring the young man to the Dynasty."   
"Over my dead body," the Kento replied.   
"Then it will be as you have said," Dais replied.   
But before Dais could mount an offensive, a telepathic voice rang through Dais' head. 'Return to me, Dais.'   
'Yes, sire,' Dais replied. Then he looked at Kento and David. "Until next time," he promised, as he teleported away.   
David just looked at Kento. "What was that all about?" he asked.   
  
Sara sliced through the soldiers with her sword. 'I guess I should be thankful that I decided to take fencing,' she thought.  
After she freed a group of people who were being held prisoner, another round of soldiers appeared, 'Is there no end to this?' Sara wondered as she cut through the next group.   
Realizing that she was surrounded, Sara positioned her blade in front of her. As the Kanji of Piety began to glow on her forehead, the blade emitted an acidic or venomous liquid. "I'm glad that's over with," Sara sighed.   
"Is it really?" a voice laughed.   
Sara turned to see someone wearing an armor that reminded her of a serpent. "What the…?" Sara said, backing away from the person in armor.   
"Strong," the person said, " You are strong for some who is so young. But you know very little about your powers."   
"What powers?" Sara said. "Who are you, and what in the hell are you talking about?"   
"You are special, girl." the person continued, "Come with me, and I will show you everything."   
"You're dodging my question," Sara said. "Who are you?"   
"I am Sekhmet, Warlord of Venom, and you will come with me."   
"I don't think so," Sara stated flatly.   
"Then I take you by force," Sekhmet replied.   
"How typical of you, Sekhmet," an Australian-accented voice said.   
Sara and Sekhmet turned to the left to see a young man in light blue armor, holding a trident in the attack position. "Cye of the Torrent, this is none of your business," Sekhmet hissed.   
"When you try to kidnap a mortal, it is my business," Cye said, placing himself between Sekhmet and Sara.   
"She has my powers, Torrent," Sekhmet said. "She is coming with me."   
"No, she's not going with you. Now get away from her," the Warrior of Water promised.   
"Then fight me, Ronin rodent!" Sekhmet yelled.   
But before Sekhmet made a move, a telepathic summon poured into Sekhmet's head. 'Return, Sekhmet.'   
'Yes, Master,' he replied. "I'll be back," he promised, before teleporting away.   
Sara looked at Cye. "What is going on?" she asked.   
"I'll tell you everything once we're safe," Cye said. "Come with me."   
  
Cassie was used to Rapiers, but she quickly realized that she could use this sword. As she sliced through the soldiers, Cassie freed a group of captured people and told them to run. As more soldiers appeared, she fought them down. 'They're just like the Energizer Bunny.' Cassie muttered, "They just keep comming and comming."   
Finally, Cassie had enough of theses tin cans; she leaped into the air, and as the Kanji of Obedience glowed on her forehead, she yelled three words that made absolutely no sense: "Black Lightning Slash!"   
A web of black energy was emitted from the sword, and the whole area became dark, but that didn't bother Cassie. What bothered her was the fact that after the web destroyed the soldiers, the area didn't return to its normal lighting.   
Cassie was confused as to why it was still dark, until she heard laughter. "Strong," the voice said, "but you will be even stronger once you are trained."   
"Show yourself; I don't like petty games," Cassie demanded.   
"Very well," the voice said, "I don't suppose it would do any harm."   
A figure appeared before Cassie, as if materializing from the darkness. A person stood about three feet in front of her, dressed in an armor that looked like a wolf or jackal. The person also carried a sword that looked almost like her sword.   
"What the… you on crack or something?" Cassie asked.   
"I am Cale, Warlord of Corruption, also known as the Demon of Darkness, and you, girl, are to come with me."   
"Well Cale, I think it's time to increase your medication," Cassie said in a sarcastic tone.   
"You must come with me if you want to learn about your powers," Cale stated.   
"Doctor, I think we need to up the patient's medication dosage," Cassie smirked. "Besides, what makes you think that I have powers?"   
"Come with me and I will explain everything to you," Cale told her.  
"No," Cassie said.   
"Yes, you will," Cale said, advancing toward her.   
"No, she won't," another voice replied.   
Cassie turned to see a young man in green armor standing two feet behind her, carrying a sword smilar to the sword Cale owned. She could see the warrior's violet eyes lock at the blue-green eyes of the jackal-armored warrior.   
"Stay out of this Sage of the Halo; this doesn't concern you," Cale growled.   
"When you try to kidnap someone, Cale, it does concern me," Sage replied.   
"Then die for your interference!" Cale yelled.   
But before Cale could advance on Sage, a mental summons pored into Cale's head, 'Return to me, Cale.'   
'Yes, Master.' Then Warrior of Winter looked at Sage and Cassie. "I'll be back to finish this," he promised as he teleported away.   
"What was that all about?" Cassie asked Sage. 


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Cassie, Sara, David, and Amy all ran to meet each other. As they looked at the five armored warriors in confusion, Cassie was the first to speak, "could someone please explain to me what in the world just happened?"   
"I think it would be better if I explained it," an etheral voice replied.   
Cassie, Sara, David, and Amy turned to see what looked like a Shinto monk with long white hair carrying a staff.   
"Ancient One," the red-armored boy said, "I didn't think you would come."   
"I must come," the monk said. "These four must be trained in their powers. I did not think that the next generation of Seasonal Armor Bearers would be found so soon, so I have come to be their guide. They must not be corrupted by Talpa's evil."   
"What do you mean by powers?" Cassie asked, "and what does that have to do with those four armored nutcases attacking us, the tourists, and the other Olympiads?"   
"Do you any of you know the myth of the Nine Armors?" The monk asked.   
"I remember studying it in my Eastern Mythology class," Amy said. "What about it?"   
"Your four are part of the myth," the Ancient One smiled.   
"How?" David asked.   
"Do you remember the four virtues of the seasonal armors?" the monk asked Amy.   
"Yes," Amy replied, "there's Loyalty, Obedience, Piety, and Serenity."   
"Then look to the light," the monk said.   
As the staff began to glow, a light was emitted. Soon, the Kanji of the four virtues began to glow on the foreheads of the four Olympiads.   
"Loyalty," Amy said.   
"Serenity," David said.   
"Piety," Sara said.   
"Obedience," Cassie said.   
When the light stopped, the virtues stopped glowing. "We're part of the cycle," Cassie realized, "we're the next Seasons."   
"Then I guess we know what we have to do," Amy said.   
"Wait a minute," David said, "we still have to compete. It was the reason we came to Atlanta in the first place."  
"And it would look suspicious to our coaches if we disappeared," Sara said.  
"You will compete," the Ancient One replied, "but when you are not competing, you will train."  
"Fine," Amy said, "but we still have the other obligations, such as the opening ceremony and closing ceremony."  
"You will perform those duties, when that time comes," the monk assured the four Olympiads, "but until then, you must rest and reserve your strength." With that, the Ancient One walked away.   
"Weird," Sara said.   
"Don't worry," the boy in red armor said, "he may seem a little odd, but he's very wise. By the way, I'm Ryo, the one in dark blue is Rowen, the one in green is Sage, the one in orange in Kento, and the one in light blue is Cye."   
"Pleased to meet you," Cye said.   
"I'm Amy; this David, Sara, and Cassie. Thanks for saving us."   
"No problem," Kento said.   
"By the way," David asked, "do you know why those Warlords were trying to attack the Olympiads and everyone else?"   
"Nope," Rowen said, "but that's one of the reasons why we came to America, to find out for ourselves."   
"What's the other reason?" Sara asked.   
"To watch the Olympics," Rowen laughed.   
  
"So, the next generation of Seasons has been found; this will prove to be very interesting," Talpa laughed.   
"Master, I do not understand," Cale said.   
"Once we have taken the gold, silver, and bronze medallists, my army will be complete. And once we have the next generation of Warlords, we will crush the Ronin Warriors and conquer the mortals' world."   
"But, Master." Sekhmet asked, "why do we need them? Shouldn't we just eliminate them as possible threats?"   
"They are the strongest Olympiads and the heirs to each of the armors. I expect you to train them well."   
"Yes, Master," the Warlords spoke together.   
"Because they are strongest Olympiads," Talpa continued, "I want those four alive to be in my army."   
"But, Master." Anubis asked, "what if they cannot be turned to our side?"   
"I have ways to ensure that they will turn and serve me," Talpa said. "You must not all attack at once or the mortals will be suspicious. I want the medallists and those four armor bearers brought here alive, do you understand?"   
"Yes, Master." The four Warlords bowed and left the throne room. 


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The Olympics opened with all the traditional pomp and splendor. The Ronins were in the stands, waiting for each of the countries to come out and present their best athletes. First came Japan, China, South Africa, then America. Amy, David, Sara, and Cassie carried the American flag as they entered the stadium with the other American athletes; their heads were high and full of pride.   
The ceremony continued with the history of the Olympics being shown on a large monitor. The monitor told the story of the Ancient Greek Olympics, how it developed into the modern Olympics, and the ideals of both the modern and ancient Olympics. The final ritual was the lighting of the Olympic Torch, and after much celebration, the ceremonies ended, and everyone went out to party or go to sleep.   
Amy walked out of the stadium with others. They were talking about the four Warlords, and debating if they would attack again. "I believe they will attack again," Sara said. "That wasn't just a show, or a fear tactic; that was a message."   
"You're right, Sara," Amy sighed, "there's a good chance they will attack again."   
"The question is, why?" Cassie said. "Why the Olympiads? I can understand why we are targets, but why the other Olympaids?"   
"Well," David said, "until we have some solid answers, we have to assume that everyone is a potental target."   
"Do you guys think that we should room together?" Sara asked.   
"There'll be strength in numbers if we do stay together." Amy replied in a serious manner, "I have a feeling that if we get separated, it could be fatal."   
"Do you think our coaches will understand if we talk to them?" David asked.   
"And what exactly are we going to tell them?" Cassie said, " 'Coach, I've been attacked by four lunatics in samurai armor who want to take me into their world. Can I stay with three other people who can help me fight them?' Our coaches would think we're nuts."  
"Well, we'll think of something," Sara said. "Amy, since you have the largest apartment, do you mind if we use your space?"  
"Sure," Amy said. "Thankfully, there are four bedrooms. I was supposed to get three other housemates, but they never came."  
"Great," Cassie said. "Now, about our coaches..." 


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Amy stood ready for her final Judo match; amazed she had gotten so far. 'I never thought all that training with the Ancient One would pay off.'  
The first few days of training had been hard for Amy, but she guickly got the hang of it. And after a few days, Amy was becoming more disciplined, but never really noticed. In the fifth round, her opponents were becoming more difficult, until something the monk taught had her began to play in the back of her mind:  
  
"The mind and body can work together as one to create a powerful force."  
  
When Amy realized that, she defeated her opponent, and moved on to the finals. Now she was at the finals, facing her final opponent, a Judo fighter from Japan. Like her, he too had won all his matches. 'This is for the gold,' Amy thought, 'I want to prove to the world that I'm capable of winning.'  
The referee called for the match to start, Amy took a defensive position, and countered the first blow, knowing that an opponent who attacked first wore out a lot faster. As the fight continued, Amy realized that her opponent was not going to let down. Amy continued to defend, until she heard a male voice whisper something in the back of her mind:  
  
"Prove to me, silver child, that you are worthy to bear the Armor of Cruelty."  
  
Amy narrowed her silver eyes and changed her stance from defensive to offensive. Amy's anger fueled her fighting, 'that SOB is watching me,' she thought, 'and he wants me to win. Fine, I'll win the gold, and then I'll give him living Hell'.  
As Amy became more offensive, her opponent couldn't keep up with her, and in one final throw, Amy brought her opponent onto the mat.  
The cheering of the crowd snapped Amy out of her anger, and when Amy heard the judge announce that she had won the gold medal, she broke down into tears. 'I won,' she thought as she cried, 'I won the gold for my country.'  
When it came time for the awards, Amy stood on the first place platform and recieved the gold medal. When the "Star Spangled Banner" played, Amy cried tears of happiness, 'I never thought this day would come,' she thought, 'I'm only glad that it did.'  
  
Hidden by the shadows, Anubis looked at Amy. His child with silver eyes had won the gold, 'she has proven her worth,' Anubis thought, 'now, to bring her into the Dynasty.' 


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Congratulations," Rowen smiled as the nine friends sat down at a café in Centennial Park.  
"Thanks," Amy blushed, "it was so amazing."  
"Winning the gold?" Sara smiled.  
"What else?" Cassie said in a sarcastic manner.  
"Chill Cassie," David said, "this is a time to celebrate, not snap at each other."  
Cassie glared at David, until she noticed something in Amy's pocket, "What's that?" She asked.  
"Protection," Amy said flatly.  
"For what?" Sage asked.  
"Not much," Amy said, "just incase a certain Warlord of Cruelty decides to kidnap me."  
Sara shook her head, "Amy, can you come with me?"  
"Sure," Amy said as they both got up.  
  
"Amy," Sara began, "did your respective Warlord watch you during your Judo match?"  
"Yes," Amy replied.  
"And what is your protection?" Sara demanded.  
Amy withdrew a small handgun from her pocket. Sara shook her head, "do you really think that a small gun will protect you from an armored Warlord?"  
Amy looked at Sara, "there's only one way to find out."  
"Amy," Sara sighed, "do you really think that you can defeat him with just a gun?"  
"Who says I only have a gun?" Amy smiled as she rolled up the right pant leg of her baggy jeans to reveal a knife taped to her leg.  
"You do realize that if you get caught with those two things, you could get kicked out," Sara said finally.  
Amy just looked at Sara sadly, "what they don't know can't hurt them. Besides, the police in Miami can't even save a life."  
"What do you mean?" Sara asked, confused.  
Amy pulled out a small, plastic silver-colored ring that she had been wearing with her silver necklace chain from under her football jersey. "This ring," Amy began, "was a gift from Miranda that she gave me for my seventh birthday. When we were walking home from school on the day of her seventh birthday, a stray bullet killed her. She was dead before she even hit the ground." That was when Sara noticed tears welling up in Amy's eyes, "the police couldn't save her," Amy cringed, "no could save her. So I learned how to use a gun and a knife. I am the only one who can save myself." Then Amy looked at Sara, "and I don't have any problem using this gun or knife on Anubis."  
Sara felt sorry for Amy. The girl had so much potential, but because of all the violence that Amy lived around, the heir to Armor of Cruelty was forced to fight on the streets of Miami in order to live.  
"So, why did you take Judo?" Sara asked, changing the subject.  
"To defend myself," Amy smiled, "and to learn discipline."  
"It showed in your match," Sara laughed.  
"The only bad thing," Amy said in a serious manner, "was that Anubis was watching me the whole time." 


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"Are you two okay?" Ryo asked as Amy and Sara walked back to the table.  
"We're fine," Sara said.  
Amy took a seat, "So, what event is next?" She asked.  
"Track and Field," Kento said, "the fencers don't compete until the day after the Track and Field events."  
"Which is why we have practice tomorrow," Cassie said, looking at Sara.  
Sara looked back at Cassie, "Do you think we'll face each other in the finals?"  
Cassie smiled, "I hope not, but we're going to wait and see if either of use get into the finals."  
David looked at his watch, "We have to go," he told the five Ronins, "we'll see you later."  
"How does tomorrow at 5 o'clock sound?" Cye asked.  
"That will be fine," Sara said as they left.  
  
"YOU MEAN THAT ARMORED FREAK WAS WATCHING AMY THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRE MATCH!" Cassie yelled at Sara.  
"Yes," Sara said flatly.  
"This is great." Cassie said in an overdramatic manner, "That means that they could be watching us right now."  
"There's a good chance of that," David said in a serious tone.  
"I cannot lose Amy," Cassie raged, "or any of you. You four are the best things that I have been given."  
"Well," Sara began, "you're going to have to accept the fact that all four of us are in danger."  
Cassie became frustrated as she stormed into her room; she couldn't lose any of them. It had only been one year since her best friend, Teresa, was shot dead at their school on the last day of class. Cassie's memories of that incident were becoming less vivid, but Cassie still felt helpless. She couldn't stop some Freshman with a gun from shooting Teresa, so how was she going to protect her new friends from these four armored freaks. Cassie flopped onto her bed and fell asleep. As she slept, she thought she heard a male voice whisper across her mind:  
  
'If you surrender to Master Talpa my green-eyed child of darkness, he will give her back to you.'  
  
Cassie shot up, 'please let that be a dream,' she thought. Then she heard another whisper come across her mind:  
  
'Master Talpa will give you everything you desire: power, wealth, immortality, and even your deceased friend. All you have to do is submit to him my green-eyed child of darkness.'  
  
'Shut up,' Cassie thought mentally. Thankfully, she heard no more. For the rest of the night, Cassie stared at the ceiling.  
  
NOTES:  
1. Teresa means "Summer". 


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Cassie and Sara ended up in the finals. It was quite a surprise to Sara that she had to face Cassie, 'I can't believe that I have to face her,' Sara thought, 'but I guess that it's for the teacher and pupil to face off.'  
Sara had taken fencing ever since she was young, but it was Cassie who taught her the fine details. Under Cassie's tutelage, Sara was chosen to be part of the Olympic team. 'I guess it's time for the student to take the torch from the elder,' Sara thought.  
Sara put on her fencing mask and met Cassie in the fencing area. The referee blew the whistle and the match began. The dance of parry, thrust, and counter attacks continued as Cassie began to get the upper hand. Sara was fighting as hard as she could, until she heard a male voice whispered across her mind:  
  
'My Warrior of Autumn, you can prove your worth to the Dynasty. Defeat your teacher and rise to glory.'  
  
'What's going on?' Sara thought as she continued to fight.  
  
'Defeat your teacher; receive all the glory of a Warlord. I will help train you, just submit to Talpa.'  
  
'No,' Sara thought as she knocked Cassie's Rapier out her hand and placed the button-tipped end of her Rapier at Cassie's throat. The referee ended the match as the announcers told the cheering crowd that Sara had won the gold medal, while Cassie had won the silver. "Congratulations," Cassie smiled, "I knew you had it in you."  
"But you taught me the fine points," Sara smiled, "I guess those lessons paid off."  
As the awards were being passed out, Cassie and Sara let the judges place their medals around their necks. When judges were done passing out the awards, Cassie yanked Sara off the platform and raised their hands high, together. As "The Star Spangled Banner" played, Sara and Cassie hugged each other as they cried tears of happiness. This would be the day that neither of them would forget.  
  
Sekhmet looked at the two tearful seasons, 'enjoy your glory,' Sekhmet thought, 'for soon that glory will belong to the Dynasty.'  
Sekhmet continued to watch Sara. The young swordswoman had grown up by defeating her teacher, and now Sara would be considered a full Samurai. The only thing left to do was to bring the young woman into the Dynasty 


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"Congratulations," Amy smiled, as Cassie and Sara told her about the match.  
"I knew you two would give the judges a run for their money," David said as he stood in the kitchenette, making some tea for everyone.  
Cassie smiled, but Sara was troubled. Whose voice did she hear in whisper in the back of her mind during the match? And why did she have the strangest feeling that whoever said those words, thought she had grown up? 'It's nothing,' Sara concluded, 'just the product of an overactive imagination and stress.'  
David handed Amy a cup of tea, then handed Cassie and Sara a cup. When everyone finally took a seat, David sipped his tea, "I think Dais has been watching me while I'm practicing."  
Cassie frowned, "What makes you think that?"  
"As I was meditating," David began, "I had this feeling that someone was watching me. When I went to practice with my scythes, I felt that same feeling."  
"Are you sure you were alone?" Amy asked.  
"No, the Ancient One was with me," David replied.  
"Maybe he was looking at your progress?" Sara said.  
David looked at her, "when I'm around the Ancient One, I don't have a feeling of spine tingling oppression and heaviness."  
Sara looked back at David, "Maybe you don't like people staring at you?"  
David almost laughed, "I sing at clubs with my band back in San Francisco. I'm used to people staring at me. But even onstage, I don't get a spine tingling sensation from people looking at me."  
Then Amy looked at David, "when you felt these things, did you hear a voice whisper in your mind?"  
"No," David replied.  
"Then it's probably a stressed out mind in a quiet area," Sara concluded, "nothing to worry about."  
As the clock chimed 8 PM, Amy looked at her watch, "I'm going out tonight to get some clubbing clothes."  
Cassie looked at Amy in a strange manner. When the Warrior of Spring saw the look on Cassie's face, she started to laugh, "I can't go to the club dressed in my everyday clothes, besides I need something more fashionable anyway."  
"Just be careful," Sara warned her.  
Amy patted her pocket and smiled, "I know how to defend myself," she laughed as she walked out the door.  
  
'Nothing,' Amy thought as she walked from shop to shop, 'there's nothing here that's perking my interest.'  
Amy sighed as she looked at her reflection in a shop window. What she saw was a 17-year-old girl with silver eyes, light brown hair, and lightly tanned skin. She wore a Miami Dolphins football jersey, a pair of lose fitting, baggy jeans, small silver hoop earring, a silver chain necklace with the silver-colored plastic ring that Miranda had given her on her seventh birthday, and a pair of white sneakers. In her waistband, concealed from the naked eye was a switchblade. Taped to her leg was a standard knife that was unnoticeable because her pants were so baggy, and in the right pocket of her pants was a slim handgun. Ever since she heard that voice whisper in her mind, she had armed herself like she was back on the streets of Miami, protecting her turf from unknown people. Amy was not in a gang, but the only reason she was out on the streets was to protect her family. Amy grew up in an area of Miami that was a mix of Caucasian, African American, and Cuban. Amy herself was Caucasian and Cuban, and because of that, she was easy to spot out and tease. And since the threat of violence was always near, Amy learned to fight. If the police couldn't save Miranda, then who would save her? 'You're thinking about the past,' Amy scolded herself, 'you have three new friends. And they need your protection. You might not have been able to save Miranda, but you can save these three.'  
"Hello, my silver child," a male voice purred.  
Amy swung around to see an unfamiliar man. He had long reddish-brown hair with bangs. He had split eyebrows of the same red-brown color. He had tan skin and blue-green eyes. For some odd reason, Amy knew who this man was, even though she had never seen him, "What are you doing here, Anubis?"  
Anubis stepped forward and in that instant, Amy withdrew her switchblade, and put it in a fighting position, "don't come any closer, unless you want a scar on that pretty face."  
Anubis smiled, "you have quite a temper."  
"And what would your point be?" Amy asked, annoyed.  
"You also have warrior reflexes," Anubis stated.  
"So," Amy said, "what does that have to do with anything?"  
Anubis smirked as he reached his hand toward the girl. Before Anubis could come close to Amy's hand, he felt something. Anubis withdrew his hand, noticing that the switchblade had cut him and that the wound had drawn blood, "very good," Anubis smiled, "you have no problem drawing first blood."  
"Be thankful it was your hand, Nino," Amy smiled back, "that could have been your face."  
Anubis just looked at Amy in shock; no one had ever used that tone of voice with him.  
Amy looked Anubis straight in the eye, "why are you here?" She asked.  
Anubis was impressed, very few people had the courage to stand up to him like this girl was doing, but what impressed him the most was the fact that this girl had dared to use a weapon on him. "I came for the heir to my armor," he said.  
Amy smirked," And I'm supposed to be excited that some idiot wants to put me into a war."  
"You are already in a war," Anubis stated.  
"And look at all the trouble it's causing me," Amy snorted.  
"It has also brought good," Anubis stated.  
Amy looked at Anubis suspiciously, "what good can come out of war?"  
"Many things," Anubis stated.  
"Like what?" Amy said.  
"The bond you share with your friends." Anubis replied, "You have a deeper bond with these three than anyone on the streets of your city," Anubis replied.  
Amy narrowed her eyes as she lowered her blade, what exactly was weird boy getting at?  
Anubis laughed at Amy's confusion, "you have much to learn. War does things to people. Bad things happen, but so do good things. If it were not for this war, you would have never bonded with your three new friends, you would have never met those five Ronin brats, and your would have never discovered your power."  
"And what if I don't want this power?" Amy snapped.  
"You have no choice," Anubis said unemotionally, "you are the chosen heir to the Armor of Cruelty. War changes you, even if you want it to or not. You have a power and you must decide on how to use it."  
Amy looked at Anubis in shock; the Nino was smarter than he looked.  
"I'm telling you the truth," Anubis told Amy, "but you must make the choice."  
"And if I say no," Amy smirked.  
"Then it is your choice," Anubis said, "but that doesn't mean that I can't kidnap you and force you to serve Talpa."  
"Then what's stopping you from doing it right now?" Amy asked.  
"I want to face you in fair and open combat, my silver child." Anubis stated flatly.  
Amy's mouth almost dropped, fair and open combat? He had to be kidding.  
Anubis looked at the sky; "I'll see you later." With that, Anubis kissed a very startled Amy. When Anubis pulled away from the kiss, he smiled, and immediately teleported back to the Dynasty Castle. Amy was in complete shock; no boy had even done that before. With a sigh, Amy walked home, thinking about what Anubis had told her. Amy was so confused that she care about clubbing clothes.  
  
NOTES:  
1. Nino is Spainish. It means "Boy". 


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
10 PM and everyone was asleep in their beds, except for Amy, who was too confused to sleep. Anubis had told her the truth, but she didn't think that someone like him could understand what happens in war. 'He's different,' Amy thought, 'he's not the average boy on the streets.'  
Then Amy realized something, 'that Nino has a sense of honor. The other Warlords could've grabbed me right there, but Anubis wanted to face me in combat and make me hold my word. Is he trying to instill a sense of honor in me? Is he trying to push me to become a better person? Or is he trying to help me discover myself?'  
Amy immediately dismissed the idea that Anubis was trying to instill honor in her. Amy did have an honor code, but if you didn't live on the streets, you would never understand the logic. She also had ethics, but a person who didn't live on the streets would never understand the logic either.  
Then Amy thought about her second conclusion. She had shaped her life on tragedy and need to feel safe in an area that was prone to violence and race riots. But did Anubis see any hidden potential in her? And what about her new friends and the Ancient One, were they trying to push her so she could become a better person? This thought made sense; all the training she had to go through in order to be ready to inherit the Armor of Cruelty did require changes in how she thought, acted, felt, and in her self-confidence. Maybe this war was changing her to be a better person?  
Then the last thought came to mind, was the part about discovering herself. Ever since Anubis entered her world with the threat of taking her to the Dynasty, Amy had discovered things about herself that she had never noticed before. For example: Amy began to enjoy things like arrange the flowers on the dinner table, or read books on myths that she had scoffed at in her Eastern Mythology class. She was also discovering how to work out relationships with other people, since she had shut people out of her life after Miranda's death, and discovering a fierce need to protect her friends and other people from the Dynasty.  
'So he's opened me up,' she thought, 'that doesn't mean I owe him anything.'  
'Wrong,' she thought again, 'you owe him the shot at open combat with you. He told you the truth and he didn't lie to you. The least you can do give him his shot.'  
Amy smiled; her ethics were creeping up on her. It would be going against her code to deny him his chance. Amy looked at the ceiling, she would give Anubis his chance, but she didn't intend to make it easy. 'He's different,' she thought, 'I don't know why he's different, but I do know one thing, he's different from any boy I've meet in my 17 years.'  
  
Anubis couldn't sleep. That silver-eyed wild child was different than any other girl he had met in his 400 years. Very few girls had the nerve to withdraw a weapon in front of him, but what surprised him the most was the fact that she had cut his hand and drawn blood. No girl had ever done that, but then again this girl was not an ordinary girl. Anubis was confused, if it were another girl, he would have engaged her in combat and brought her into the Dynasty unconscious. But this girl was different, and he didn't know why. He wanted to fight his silver-eyed wild child in fair combat, but he was paranoid at the thought of interference. Anubis didn't want interference, but he didn't understand why he didn't attack her right there. What confused him even more was the fact that he had kissed her.  
'You're in love with her,' one part of Anubis' mind said in triumph  
'No I'm not,' Anubis chastised himself.  
'Why do you deny it, it's the truth,' the other side of him spoke.  
'She's an American,' Anubis told himself  
'Why should that stop you now?' The other side of him said in a laughing manner, 'you've attacked other women throughout the centuries who aren't Japanese.'  
'Maybe I don't want to attack her.' Anubis scolded his other half.  
'So you are in love with her,' the other side of him finished the conversation.  
Even though Anubis didn't want to admit it, the part of him that concluded that he was in love was right. 


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Amy heard the alarm clock ring at 11 AM. After slamming her hand on the off button, she took a shower, and went to get breakfast. As all four Seasons ate, Cassie looked at the others and said, "We have practice today."  
"Don't you mean training?" Sara asked.  
Cassie was ready to make a sarcastic joke when David cut in, "the Ancient One wants us to continue our training today. He feels that the Warlords are lying in the shadows and watching us and the other Olympiads."  
'Then you don't know Anubis,' Amy thought.  
"What time do they want us to meet?" Cassie asked.  
"1 PM," David replied.  
"Where will we meet?" Amy asked.  
"The Track and Field Arena," David said.  
Amy got up from the table, "Then I'll see you guys at 1 o'clock."  
"Where are you going?" Cassie asked.  
"To talk to the Ancient One," Amy said bluntly, as she walked out of the apartment.  
Sara looked at the others, "I guess something is on her mind."  
"And I guess she has no problems tell us how she feels about things," Cassie said sarcastically.  
"Now is not the time for humor," David scolded, "something is bothering her. And I want to know what it is."  
  
Amy walked to the Track and Field Arena, thinking about last night. Why would her respective Warlord kiss her? They were enemies, not allies. But what bothered Amy the most was the fact that Anubis had been honest with her. Amy knew Anubis was different, but he was still her enemy, and that meant that she had to fight him. But for some odd reason, Amy didn't want to fight Anubis. Amy admired Anubis, but she wondered if it was becoming more than just admiration. Was she falling in love with her enemy?  
Amy took a few cleansing breaths and began to practice her Judo moves. As she started her practice early, she was able to push these crazy thoughts out of her head for a short amount of time. He practice was halted when Ryo cleared his throat, "you look like you have the world on your shoulders."  
Amy stopped and looked at Ryo, "you have no idea."  
"You're practicing early," Ryo commented.  
"I was hoping to see the Ancient One," she said.  
"But something is bothering you," Ryo pointed out.  
Amy looked at Ryo and said, "If I tell you, you have to promise tell no else. Is that clear?"  
"Sure," Ryo said.  
Amy took a seat on the bench and motioned for Ryo to sit down. When they both sat down, Amy said, "I think our enemies are more complicated than we think."  
"It probably is just a show," Ryo said, "I seriously doubt any of the Warlords have any humanity in them."  
"But what if they do?" Amy asked  
Ryo looked at Amy, "If you try to see the human side of enemies, you run the risk of not killing them and letting them continue to hurt people."  
"So you think war is black and white?" Amy asked.  
Ryo look at her, "A Japanese poet once wrote that not all things are meant to be understood. If we try to understand something we're not supposed to, it could lead things down a dangerous path."  
Amy smiled sadly, Ryo didn't really understand what she was getting at, but she knew he was right. Iif she tried to figure out something she wasn't supposed to know, then she could end up in a world full of trouble. "Hey Ryo," Amy smiled, "you want to practice before everyone gets here?"  
"Sure," Ryo said as he smiled back at Amy.  
  
By the time Cassie got to the Track and Field Arena, Amy was practicing with her weapon against Ryo. As she watched Amy, Cassie began to realize how far they had progressed in their training. They had always followed the training schedule to the letter, but Amy had always found time to teach Cassie her Judo moves. The last practice session was like the typical practice schedule, except for the time block where Amy taught Cassie some Judo moves. Cassie looked at the piece of paper she had brought with her. Below was the schedule that she had written down. She didn't expect the schedule to change, so Cassie just sighed. Below was the training schedule:  
  
1.1:00 PM to 3:00 PM-Meditation  
2.3:00 PM to 3:30 PM-Break  
3.3:30 PM to 5:00 PM-Weapon Training  
4.5:00 PM to 6:00 PM-Training in Olympic Sport  
5.6:00 PM to 7:00 PM-Free Time (Amy teaches Judo)  
  
Cassie was impressed at how easy it was for Amy to parry and counter Ryo's swords, 'maybe she's the strongest out of all of us,' Cassie thought.  
Cassie had also noticed a difference about herself as a whole. Even though she was still sarcastic, she was happy to discover her temper and her hidden strengths. And for the first time, ever since Teresa had been shot and she spiraled downward, Cassie could actually think about what she wanted to do for the rest of her life. All that training pushed away her doubts about the past and let her think about her future. As Cassie watched Ryo and Amy, Sage walked up behind her, "Amy's grown up," he replied.  
Cassie looked at Sage, "I think we've all grown up."  
"But how can you prove that?" Sage asked.  
Cassie smiled, "we won't. At least until we're put to the test." 


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
The clash of two scythes and a Katana filled the air as David and Sara practiced with their weapons. On the other side of the field, a Kusari-gama and a No-Datchi were heard engaged in combat. At a distance, the Ancient One watched the four young warriors. Perhaps these four would be the ones who would show the Fallen Four the truth. Despite the fact that the new Warrior of Spring wasn't going to tell him or anyone else about what happened last night, she was starting to have an affect on Anubis. The monk smiled, both Amy and Anubis had very strong wills and personalities. Maybe fate would allow Anubis to leave Talpa and join the side of the Ronins through his feelings for Amy. The Ancient One knew that Anubis was in denial about his feelings for the new Warrior of Spring, but the monk also knew that Anubis had lived in a world where feelings of love were foreign. The monk smiled, he would have to do a divination to see if the Kami were going to place the red haired, brash, and intelligent Warlord and a silver-eyed wild child who knew how to fight and survive, together. 'Even if they did get together,' the Ancient One thought in a humorous manner, 'I can only imagine what type of children they would have.'  
  
Lunch was called around 12 PM. When everyone sat down to eat, Kento asked, "when will the gymnasts compete?"  
"Well, today is Friday," David said, "and the gymnasts don't compete until Monday."  
Amy looked at the others, "Do you think we could do something together, just the four of us?"  
David smiled, "Sure, I don't see why not."  
"That'll be good," Cassie smiled, "a break from the everyday routine of training and competing."  
Sara looked at everyone else, "I wouldn't mind doing anything, but I think we should watch out. The Warlords might sneak up on us again."  
"Fine," Amy replied, "how does Saturday sound?"  
Everyone nodded his or her head in agreement.  
  
David walked to another side of the field to practice alone. He started to practice when he felt an oppressive, spine tingling sensation. David drew his scythes in a defensive position, "Come on out," he said, "I know I'm not alone."  
"Perhaps you are more sensitive to psychic feelings than I thought," a voice laughed.  
David spun around only to find Dais hanging upside down from a spider web, 'how does he do that?' David wondered.  
David went into a defensive stance, "why are you here?" He demanded.  
"I've only come to collect what's mine," Dais smirked.  
"Then you've got the wrong person," David smiled.  
"Let's prove it," Dais smiled as he withdrew his Nunchuka, "let's play a game of skill, shall we?"  
David couldn't explain how Dais did it, but soon, David was dodging every Nunchuka blow he could. 'I can't avoid his attacks forever,' he thought, 'I have to fight him sooner or later.'  
David kept avoiding the blows, concentrating on pulling his mind together. In a flash, David grabbed the weapon from the Illusion Warlord and began to yank on it. Dais was impressed, very few had the agility this young man had, but this new Warrior of Summer could be very deadly. Before Dais realized what was going on, David did a wrist movement he had learned on the Parallel Bars and was able to yank the Nunchuka out of Dais' hand and onto the ground. Dais looked at David, "you are strong, just as I suspected. Perhaps you will be the one to carry your pathetic team to victory."  
David looked shocked, where had that comment come from?  
Dais smiled, "I will see you on Monday. Good luck with your training."  
With that, Dais teleported away, leaving a very stunned David behind. 


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
David looked around the area where Dais had teleported away. 'That was weird,' David thought, 'why would Dais tell me good luck? Is he trying to manipulate the outcome of the gymnastics competition, or does he see something in me?'  
"David," Amy yelled, startling the young man, "you okay?"  
"Yeah," David replied, "I just took a trip to the weird corner."  
"What…?" Sara asked.  
David smiled, "it's just an expression I use when something bizarre happens to me. Let's go back to training."  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Cassie asked.  
"I'll be fine," David assured Cassie, "let's go back to our training."  
As they walked back to the training area, David let his mind wander, 'what did Dais mean by I would carry the team to victory? What does he know that I don't?'  
  
After training, Amy walked into her room to do a little reading. When she walked in, she found a small package on her bed, 'A secret admirer,' she thought, 'I wonder who would send me a gift.'  
Amy gently opened the box and noticed that it contained a smaller box. Amy opened the small box only to find a silver ring. The ring was a silver band with Tiger's Eye gemstones, 'whoever bought this ring for me,' Amy thought, 'has more money than he knows what to do with.'  
Amy looked in the box to find a note. Opening up the paper read:  
  
My dear silver-eyed wild child,  
I wish for you to face me in open combat. I have determined the stakes for this combat. If you win, then I will leave you and your friends alone. If I win, you must surrender to me. I hold you to your honor and word that you will agree to these demands and come to the Track and Field arena on Sunday at 8 PM. I have told no one about this dual and I expect no one else to know about this dual either. I DO NOT WANT ANY OUTSIDE INTERFRENCE. ANY OUTSIDE INTERFERNCE WILL BE ELIMINATED. THERE WILL BE NO EXCEPTIONS, INCLUDING YOUR FRIENDS.  
  
Signed,  
Anubis Koma  
Warlord of Cruelty  
  
Amy crumpled the paper up in her fist, 'he wants fair combat,' she thought, 'I'll give him fair combat with my switchblade buried in his chest.'  
Amy sighed as she looked at the ring. It was a beautiful ring, and probably expensive. Amy wondered why Anubis would send a ring with the note. Amy studied the ring harder. She would have laughed at the thought, but she could almost swear that this ring looked like an old-fashioned engagement ring. 'An engagement ring,' Amy thought, as she turned red at the realization, 'I hope I win this dual. I don't want to end up married to a Warlord.'  
  
Anubis smiled at Amy's sudden color change as he watched her receive the gift he gave her. Anubis had finally admitted to himself that he was attracted to this silver-eyed wild child. Somehow, he knew this girl was meant for him. True, he could have had any young woman he wanted, but it was this wild-child that captured his heart. She was beautiful, but she had many other qualities that he liked. She was very brave in battle; she had no fear of fighting the enemy or being intimidated. She was very resourceful, she armed herself with more than one weapon, and she had no problem using any of them. 'This girl is clever warrior,' he grinned, 'once I have her, I need to find a way to fake both of our deaths.'  
After he had Amy, Anubis' plan included faking both their deaths. He hoped to start over with Amy. Hopefully in modern Japan under his family name. Or even in America, under her family name. 'That will come later,' he thought, 'right now, I need to win that dual before I can even think about what to do next.'  
Anubis then thought of the reason why he wanted to fake his death. He had gotten into an argument with Talpa about honor before he sent the note, 'he knows nothing of honor,' Anubis thought angrily, 'he may be my master, but he has no honor. When I have that wild child, I won't have to worry about Talpa. I cannot serve a lord without honor.'  
If Anubis had been standing in front of a mirror, he would have seen a dim glow on his forehead. The faint light of a Kanji glowing in Talpa's dark castle 


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Cassie was watching the news when Amy walked in, "Anything good on?" She asked.  
"Just the news," Cassie smiled.  
Amy smiled back, "Can I ask you for advice?"  
"About what?" Cassie asked.  
"Dealing with boys," Amy said finally.  
Cassie nearly choked on the Coke she was drinking, "Do you have a secret admirer?" She teased.  
'If you only knew,' Amy thought. "Yes I do."  
"Then what's the problem?" Cassie asked.  
Amy turned red, "well, there's this boy, and he really likes me. But I don't like him. I've told him every way you can tell a guy no, but he won't listen. I've even threatened to use my weapon against because I feel like he's stalking me. He won't take no for an answer, so what should I do?"  
"Then you should tell the police," Cassie said flatly, "If this man is a stalker, then he needs to be put in the nuthouse."  
"The police can't deal with this guy," Amy said flatly, "If they don't end up getting bought out by him, he certainly has enough money order hits on people."  
Cassie looked at Amy, "So your saying this guy is filthy rich?"  
"In a word, yes," Amy responded.  
Cassie got up from the couch and walked over to Amy, "you need to tell someone," she said, "by not telling anyone, he's forcing you to live in fear. If not for yourself, than fear for your friends."  
Amy looked at Cassie with a sad smile.  
"I know fear," Cassie sighed, "Everyday, when I went to take my final exams last year, I was always afraid that another nut would walk into the classroom and kill someone." Tears began to well up in Cassie's eyes, "the last day of class was hell because some Freshman with a 9mm walked into the cafeteria and started shooting. My friend Teresa was hit and died in my arms by one of the shooter's bullets. I got some of Teresa's blood and brains on my shirt and I haven't washed the shirt ever since the shooting happened." Amy started to hear Cassie sob, "I was afraid that if I went to school for final exams, someone else was going to walk in and start shooting. After Teresa's funeral, I was afraid to go back to school, or anywhere. But then I realized that if I lived in fear of going out into the world, then I've let that piece of shit win. And that was one victory I wasn't going to let him have."  
"But you're still afraid to lose friends," Amy pointed out.  
Cassie nodded, "That's why I don't want you to go through this alone. I don't want to lose you like I lost Teresa."  
Amy's mind was going back in time, "And I don't want to lose you, Sara, or David like I lost Miranda."  
Cassie smiled, "I guess we have more in common than we thought."  
"Yeah," Amy smiled. 


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
"So," Cassie began, "who's your stalker?"  
"Anubis," Amy replied, hoping that Cassie wouldn't ask if she got a note.  
Cassie shook her head, "I'm not surprised," she said, "after all, we're all being stalked by those crazy Warlords."  
"The only problem," Amy sighed, "Is that Anubis has probably got more money than he knows what to do with."  
"What makes you say that?" Cassie asked.  
Amy produced the ring she had found in the box, but not the note. "Take a look and see," she said.  
Cassie took the ring. After examining it for several minutes, Cassie looked at Amy. "You're right, either Anubis has more money than he knows what to do with or he's a lover of antiques."  
"What makes you say that?" Amy asked.  
"This ring looks like an engagement ring from 19th century England or America." Cassie continued to analyze the ring, "it's also very rare. I have never seen a Tiger's Eye engagement ring." Cassie handed the ring back to Amy, "most engagement rings I've seen are either platinum or gold, not silver. And every engagement ring I know of has diamonds, not Tiger's Eye gemstones. If you ask me, this ring was custom ordered and/or made with these specific details."  
"How much would something like this cost?" Amy asked.  
"If this is an engagement ring," Cassie concluded, "we could be talking about thousands of dollars."  
"Like I said," Amy snorted, "that Nino has more money than he knows what to do with."  
"By the way," Cassie asked, "how did you get this ring?"  
"I found it on my bed," Amy said, suddenly feeling very nervous, "Anubis sent it to me."  
Cassie looked at Amy, "Okay, just don't wear the ring. It may look like you've given into Anubis."  
"Thanks," Amy smiled as she walked out the room.  
Cassie looked at the wall, Amy wasn't telling her something, and she knew it. Cassie knew that gifts from the enemy usually came with a note, but it didn't look like Amy was going to disclose the note. 'Something has scared her into not talking,' Cassie thought, 'someone or some persons are being threatened, and Amy is trying to protect them.'  
Cassie sighed, if Amy was being frightened into silence, then she wasn't going to talk. Cassie could always sneak into Amy's room when she was asleep and look around, but Amy could probably hear her and wake her up. And Cassie's ability to call and manipulate the darkness would help either because Amy wasn't scared of the dark.  
Cassie walked out of the Living Room, she didn't have any proof, so she couldn't go to David or Sara for help, but she did have a plan to get that proof.  
  
While everyone was eating dinner, Cassie looked at the others, "do any of you want to go clubbing on Sunday?"  
"No," Amy said.  
"Why not?" Cassie asked.  
"Because I've found nothing good that I can wear that won't make me look like a slut," Amy responded.  
Cassie smiled, "we can help you find something to wear on Saturday."  
"I don't see why not." Sara responded, "It would be nice to do something normal."  
"I have practice until 7 o'clock," David smiled, "but, I think it would be a good idea."  
"So we go shopping for club clothes Saturday morning?" Cassie finished.  
"Sure," Amy smiled, "if we can find something that won't make look like a slut." 


End file.
